A Mother's Pain
by YuriBluflame
Summary: (Sequel to New Years Eve Surprise) Cat was looking forward to going home and be with her son and fiancée, but nothing ever goes as expected.


**Just a little sequel that takes place after my one-shot "New Years Eve Surprise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat let out a heavy but relieved sigh as she just finished editing an article. Moving her neck left and right, the sound of bones popping into place, the blonde saved her work and closed her laptop. The CatCo CEO stood up from her desk and made her way towards her balcony, breathing in the nice fresh air after a long day of work. The chilled air hitting the woman's face felt soothing, refreshing even. But what would make her feel more refreshed was returning home, seeing her son smile as she help out with his homework, though he really didn't need the help. He was a very smart boy after all. All it achieved was some mother son bonding, that she never really had a chance with her first son Adam. And more importantly she would see her beloved Kara, her fiancée and mother of their unborn child.

Cat couldn't help the loving smile that was forming on her lips. She still couldn't believe that in a few months time (three months to be exact but who was counting) she was going to be mother for a third time, especially to a beautiful woman like Kara, whom she knew would be a good mother also. Her kind, gentle and selfless nature was the proof of all that. Closing her eyes, she could easily picture it; Kara in a hospital bed, her blonde hair stuck to her forehead in sweat. A big smile full of love as she held their son or daughter, their bundle of joy, in her arms. A pleasant chill ran up and down the CEO's spine and not being able to wait, Cat called her driver to come and meet her at the entrance of CatCo.

Not wanting to make her family wait any longer, Cat collected her things, turned off her office's lights and headed down to the entrance of her building, her driver already there and waiting. With a "Good evening Miss Grant" from the driver, the woman smiled at him before getting in, the driver shutting it behind her. The traffic tonight wasn't as hectic as it normally was, to which Cat was thankful for. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could cuddle up to her fiancée, and feel the baby bump that had been growing month by month.

Her wish was soon granted when she felt the car come to a stop. Thanking her driver and wishing him a good night, Cat made her way to the building's doors, that held her penthouse, Cat greeting the doorman that held the door for her and carried on through. Finally, after getting off the elevator, the CEO was at last at her safe haven, behind that door awaiting her were the two people she loved dearly in the world. _Three,_ she corrected herself. Three people she loved in the world.

Her heart swelled at the thought as she got her keys and opened the door. "I'm home!" she called out loud, placing her bag down and taking her coat off. "Carter? Kara?" But the blonde was met with only silence. _Strange_ she thought and was about to call out again until she heard one of the doors inside open up, her room to be exact, and out came Carter. He was running to her, but not because he was happy to see his mother, if that frightened face and the way he called her name in desperation and worry was anything to go by.

"Carter what's wrong?" she asked as he hugged her tightly.

He moved away so he could look his mother in the eyes. "It's Kara!" he exclaimed, and that was all the incentive the woman needed to spring into action. The two family members made their way to Cat's room, and the sight the CEO saw nearly made her heart stop. National City's heroine was sitting on the her bed, one hand grabbing her head and the other pressing against her growing stomach. Tears fell from her eyes as she bore a pained expression.

The woman went to her Kryptonian lover within a beat of a second, holding her by the shoulders. "Kara? Kara, what's wrong?"

"I-I can hear them," she said, forehead damp with sweat. "I can hear them all. Cat, I can hear them all and there is so much pain."

Cat knew what was going on. Ever since the woman had gotten pregnant, her powers had been affected also. Once, she tried to use her freeze breath, but instead heat vision had come out. And another was when she let out an innocent sneeze. She would have destroyed half the penthouse had she not stepped out on the balcony and done the sneeze outside. Now by the looks of things, it seemed that Kara was now hearing the entire world, her hearing amplified to far heights. But it was too much for the poor girl. She was hearing all the negativity in the world, all the suffering. And she couldn't turn it off.

Without having to think, Cat enveloped her soon-to-be-wife in a hug. "It's okay baby girl, I'm here," the woman cooed. " I need you to listen to the sound of my voice and focus on that."

"I-I can't," she whimpered, grasping the material of Cats blouse. She was most likely gripping it too hard as the CEO could hear the threading begin to snap, but she didn't care. "It hurts Cat," more tears started to pour out, the girl's head resting beneath the older woman's chin. "It' not j-just the pain in m-my head, but it's that I-I can't do anything to h-help."

 _Oh, my dear Kara._ Even now she still thought about others, and though it was a wicked thing to think of, right now Kara was more important, all that mattered at the moment. And it was precisely at this moment that Cat could only think of one thing to sooth her beloved girl. Closing her eyes, she took in a long, deep breath and did something that she had not done for so long, not since Carter was still a little boy.

She began to sing. She sang a song from a long time ago, when she was a little girl, that her mother sang to her, back when she had a heart. Cat could feel that the woman in her arms was still shaking so she sang a little louder, making sure she could hear _her_ voice from all the ones that were going through her head. After a few more minutes, Cat started to feel Kara calm down; her grasp on the older blonde's blouse loosening and her shaking slowly began to stop. But she continued singing though, wanting to make sure that she was alright completely, instead of stopping only for the soon-to-be Kryptonian mother to start acting up again.

When the girl was fine, Cat eased out of her song, instead of stopping abruptly. She pushed Kara back slightly and looked down on her. "Kara," she said gently. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah," she replied, "thanks to the song you were singing. I was able to hear it through all those other voices." The older woman smiled, cupping the heroine's cheek and Kara took hold of it, leaning into the touch.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Carter asked, once he knew that everything seemed normal. The woman turned her blue pooled gaze on the boy, smiling.

"I'm fine bud," she said, ruffling his head of brown hair, before bringing him into a hug. "Sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine," he said, moving out of the hug and giving the woman a smile. "You're Supergirl, and... your also my mother. There's nothing you can't do."

The younger blonde's eyes grew wide, shocked to hear what the boy said, and tears started to flow from her eyes again. Happy tears this time. "Thanks Carter," she sniffed, the boy blushed. With that, the boy announced that we was going to retire to bed, having got school tomorrow, and left the room, leaving the blonde duo alone on the bed. "You're son is amazing Cat."

" _Our_ son you mean. He's yours too now, he even said so himself."

"You're right," Kara agreed, leaning her head on Cat's shoulder. "It just surprised me, him calling me his mother."

"Well, you'd best get used to it,"Cat told her, gingerly touching the younger woman's still growing belly. "You'll be having a child calling you that all the time soon enough."

Kara giggled tiredly, her blue orbs locking onto Cat's brown ones and now taking the CEO's cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the woman's skin. "And I'm looking forward to it. Knowing that you'll be with me, when I have him or her. I couldn't ask for anything more." Cat kissed the inside of her fiancée's wrist, before traveling down her arm and then finally pressing her lips on Kara's in a tender kiss. Braking apart, their foreheads remained together. "I love you Cat."

"And I love you too Kara," Cat declared. "Come on, I thinks it's time for bed."

With a nod, the CEO helped Kara get comfortable under the covers and she made her way to her drawers. Coming back, in her pajamas, the woman got in the covers and Kara immediately snuggled into Cats side, Kara's head resting on her shoulder. "Good night Cat, and thank you for helping me, for everything."

"Good night Kara," Cat replied, kissing the Kryptonian's head. "And anything for you." The woman again pressed her hand on Kara's stomach. "Good night little one, sweet dreams."

With those words to her unborn child, Cat closed her eyes and let the darkness of sleep take over.

And just as she drifting off, the woman could have sworn she felt something move beneath the palm of her hand.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little one-shot sequel, I might do another sequel for this one, about their baby being born. If you'd like, of course.**

 **Anyway see ya!**


End file.
